Mi Pequeña Ginny
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *Petición LenaHaleBlack*Peter se encontrara cara a cara con su mayor obsesión Ginny Weasley. Su deber es torturarla para sacarle información sobre Harry Potter. Podrá lastimarla? Podrá mas el deber que el amor? ATENCIÓN: TORTURA.


Este fic es una de las peticiones de **Lena Hale Black** y es sobre personajes que jamás me imagine escribir algo….espero que les agrade mucho.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling,** la trama es mía aunque sea lo más loco que haya escrito.

**Nota #1: **Es para el tiempo de la segunda Guerra, 6to año de Ginny en Hogwarts.

**Nota #2: **Contiene locura, obsesión y tortura. (**No leer si está en contra de lo mencionado)**

* * *

Mi Pequeña Ginny

Otra vez en Hogwarts. Nunca pensó que volvería a estar en el castillo de nuevo, ya que la última vez que estuvo allí casi muere en manos de Sirius o Lupin. Aunque nada se compararía morir en manos de su amo…esa sería la peor muerte para cualquier mago o muggles. Su tarea era vigilada por Snape un ser al que despreciaba tanto como a cualquier castigo que le pudieran imponer.

Sin embargo allí estaba el torturando a todo estudiante que pudiera tener cualquier relación o información importante sobre el paradero de Harry Potter. En su mayoría estudiantes de Gryffindor, su casa, a la que había pertenecido en sus años de juventud, pero de la que nunca se sintió parte.

Esperaba todos los días a Snape en uno de los calabozos de la casa de Slytherin, el más alejado de ser preciso y no por miedo al ruedo que pudieran causar las torturas, más bien para evitar los curiosos que pudieran coger esos método como diversión.

Peter se encontraba como siempre sentando en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar con varita en mano y a la espera del candidato del día de hoy. De esa persona dependía su vida, ya que su amo, Lord Voldemort estaba furioso de no estar obteniendo respuestas ni pista alguna sobre el paradero de su peor enemigo Harry Potter.

La puerta se abre y por ella pasan la figura de Snape y con el sujeta por unas cuerdas invisibles elevada un poco del suelo se encontraba Ginny Weasley. Al ver su figura luchando contra esas cuerdas que la mantenían sujetas no pudo evitar querer soltarla y dejarla escapar, pero era eso o su vida.

-Aquí la tienes.- dijo Snape a la misma vez que con un movimiento rápido de su varita deja caer a la chica al suelo sin romper el hechizo que la mantenía presa. –El Señor Tenebroso quiere respuestas _colagusano_, así que más vale que logres sacarle algo a Weasley antes de que pierda mi paciencia.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras y tras dar un giro sobre sus pies se marchó dejando solo a Colagusano con la chica Weasley.

Colagusano o Peter Pettigrew-su nombre de pila- se encontraba en una encrucijada y lo sabía muy bien. De todas las personas que había torturado en los últimos días ninguna era tan especial como la chica Weasley. Ella era especial para él, aunque detestara a su familia jamás podría detestarla a ella. Fueron demasiados años viviendo con esa familia y vio crecer a la pequeña Ginny, sin poder ignorar lo dulce y tierna que siempre fue. Tenía cierta obsesión con ella y le dolió cuando todo se descubrió años atrás porque pensó que ya no la volvería a ver.

Pero hoy no tenía de frente a la pequeña Ginny, hoy frente a él estaba la Ginny de 16 años, la Ginny casi adulta. Mas para el siempre será la pequeña Ginny. La miraba ahí tumbada en el suelo luchando por ser libre y quizás querer matarlo por todo lo que le estaban haciendo…pero tenía que…era su obligación obtener información sobre Potter. Quizás si ella confesaba él podía idear un plan y escapar juntos, claro, se la llevaría lejos y la haría feliz. Se la llevaría lejos de esa guerra, pero dependía de ella. Así que lo intentaría sin tener que usar la fuerza, dejo libre su boca para que pudiera hablar.

-Pequeña Ginny…esto es sencillo, ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?-estaba nervioso, pero firme.

Se tardó en contestar, sus ojos brillaban de furia…pero contesto:

-¡No lo sé! Y desde ahora lo digo: ¡Mátame! Porque jamás diré ni una sola palabra aunque supiera donde este… ¡Nunca diré anda!-

-Shh pequeña Ginny alguien puede estar escuchando tus gritos y no queremos que te maten.-

El rostro de Ginny era de una confusión total. Peter estaba allí para torturarla pero no podía hacerlo, porque la quería demasiado y él nunca había querido a nadie más que así mismo en este mundo. Estaba protegiendo al "enemigo" y arriesgando su vida en el intento. Y ella lo único que hacía era gritar.

-Te lo repito…si me dices donde esta Potter yo te libero y nos escapamos juntos…siempre lo desee de esa manera.- dijo casi sin poder ocultar su emoción, la cual parecía más de un loco psicópata que la de una persona común.

-¡Estás loco! Y pensar que pasaste tantos años en mi casa, conmigo en mi habitación. ¡Me das asco!-

-_¡Crucio!- _el estallido fue devastador al igual que los gritos de Ginny.

Peter nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que decía querer, pero el desprecio de Ginny despertó ese sentimiento de furia que lo obligaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. De pronto comenzó a llorar, se odiaba a si mismo por lo que había hecho, Ginny estaba indefensa y él le había echado una maldición imperdonable. Ni la peor muerte se compara con el dolor que ella debe estar sintiendo y él lo sabía.

Se arrodillo junto a ella. Todavía se retorcía de dolor y no podía evitárselo.

-Lo siento pequeña Ginny…pero…pero tú me provocaste…fue…fue tu culpa, yo no quería hacerlo. ¡Fue tu culpa!...-

-¡Púdrete!- las palabras sonaron algo débil, pero con la suficiente fuerza para dejar en claro el desprecio que sentía por él.

Peter se levantó y se alejó de ella unos pasos, su desprecio le causaba dolor, más del que deseaba sentir. Le volvió apuntar con la varita, le temblaba la mano, sin embargo nunca dudo en hacerlo.

-No te queda mucho tiempo, tienes que decirme donde esta Potter…de…de esa manera no me obligaras a maldecirte de nuevo y sabes yo odio maldecir, pero tú me estas obligando hacer cosas malas pequeña Ginny.- en su voz se podía notar una mezcla de tristeza, furia y desesperación.

-Escucha rata de alcantarilla… ¡NO SE DONDE RAYOS ESTA HARRY POTTER!- grito utilizando las pocas fuerzas que había reunido.

Esas palabras cavaron un hoyo profundo en lo que él pensaba que era su corazón…fueron como el Avada Kedavra que te deja vivo sufriendo toda una eternidad. Y sin pensarlo….

-_¡Crucio!_- volvió a maldecir a la pequeña Ginny para que sufriera al igual que él. Aunque luego llegara nuevamente el arrepentimiento. Suelta su varita, como si le diera asco tenerla en sus manos.

-No quise hacerlo, pero es culpa de Potter porque él te manipula para que no digas donde esta y eso causa que me enoje contigo, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño y me estas obligando a que lo haga.-

Ginny se retorcía del dolor mientras Peter caminaba por todo el calabazo diciendo cuanto se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué lo ocultas pequeña Ginny? Él es un delincuente…no te quiere porque si te quisiera como yo no provocaría que yo te maldijera…eso no es querer sin embargo lo que yo siento por ti es lindo y sin maldad…. Dime… ¿Por qué lo proteges?- Colagusano estaba desesperado, no soportaría tener que volver a utilizar esa maldición en contra de la joven Weasley.

-Porque…porque lo amo…entiéndelo ¡Lo AMO!-

Esa palabras fueron su perdición…ella no sería de Potter, no sería de nadie. Ella no podía decir que amaba a otra persona, no podía y no lo haría jamás. Se dirigió a donde estaba su barita, la tomo y grito:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-todo el lugar se llenó de una luz verde segadora la cual apago la vida de joven Weasley dejándola inerte sobre el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos ya sin vida y con toda su belleza que poco a poco se apagara.

Peter camino hasta y ella y callo de rodillas sobre su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas no pelearon mucho por salir. La recogió y abrazo su cuerpo todavía tibio, pero que pronto estaría frio por completo.

-Pequeña Ginny… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué nunca me amaste? Si me lo hubieras hecho ahora no estuviera llorando tu muerte.

"_Ginny Weasley una chica que murió por no amar a su asesino…"_

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! **Lena Hale Black** eso es todo, espero que cumpliera tus expectativas de amor obsesivo y que haya pasado el reto. De verdad le tome mucho aprecio siendo la primera vez que escribía algo sobre los personajes y en ese mundo de locura total. ¡Reviews! Y como saben sigo escribiendo peticiones. Hasta la próxima.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
